Family Sticks
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Just something I thought about. Bad grammar. Weird. So the gang hangs out together and finds little secrets out. Trying to be adorable. Don't judge.


Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Maroku and Kiade were sitting around watching as Rin, Shippo and Jakken were talking and having fun with the children. Shishomaru had left abrutly without Jakken for some reason that no one knew. When he would return was dependent on weather or not he wanted to see Rin or not. That happened about 5 nights ago. They all looked to the sky when they heard a loud voice.

"Rin." Said girl, now a teenager, looked up, smiling. Shishomaru was above her holding out his hand. Jakken was about to go with him as well but he glared daggers at him, causing him to cower in fear. When Rin's hand met his he calmed imeadiatly and pulled her to him and flew off.

"Well," Kagome said drawing everyones attention to her. "Looks like he finally wanted to start his family." This caused everyone to stare wide eyed at the women like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"He is in love with her. Why do you think he left all those presents? Or why he brought her back to life two times now?" They all looked back to where Shishomaru had flown off.

"And he says he has nothing father has. Ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "He has fallen for a human girl. At least he has morals to not try anything until she was older."

Shippo walked up to Kagome and sat down in her lap. "Rin looked so happy." He smiled and continued. "She told me that Shishomaru was looking for somewhere to make theirs last week." This caught all the adults attention. "She and I are the same age. I hope she loves the home he got her."

"Your 16 Shippo?" Inuyasha asked stunned. Shippo nodded. "How old were you when we found you?"

"I was 10." Everyone nodded and then they saw Kilala walking up to Shippo nuzzling him.

"Do... you smell that?" Shippo was to acupied by Kilala's sent to answer Inuyasha.

"Smell what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kilala is in heat." Sango realized what he was talking about. She went to grab Kilala and the unthinkable happened. Shippo attacted her, then grabbed Kilala and took off very quickly. They were all going to get up when Inuyasha stopped them. "Let them be." Everyone went to protest. "That is a little unfair if you ask me. We can have someone to make us happy yet the kid can't. Kilala for one can transform into a deamon the same size a Shippo cause I've seen her do it. She will still have her ears and tails. Other than that they should be together. Leave them be."

"Your so cute sticking up for him." Kagome said sitting down next to him.

"He is like my own son." This shocked everyone by Inuyasha's clam. "I want him to have his own happiness."

About twenty minutes later Inuyasha smelled Kilala again and looked over to where he was smelling it. Everone saw him look away and saw him looking at a little girl with two tails and ears running toward them. Then they saw Shippo chasing after her. As she was running she didnt see the rock and tripped and fell. Shippo caught up to her and helped her up she and they started to run toward the group.

"Kilala!" Shippo said as the cat deamon slowed down into a hault in front of the group.

"What?" Kilala asked.

Once they were both in front of the group, Shippo asked Kilala something that Sango didn't know, and she was hers.

"You going to stay in your true form now? Or are you going back to look like you did because you were afraid of something or someone finding you?" Shippo asked generally curious.

"I'm going to stay in my true form." She looked at the ground. "I'm just like you. I can transform into the deamon cat because I'm a deamon cat. Yet I stayed like the little kitty that you all knew because it was easier like that for me. Just like you and Shishomaru, I can change into my deamon form. I just stayed like that to make life easier on me. But I give up. I'm staying like this for now on." Shippo smiled.

"Kilala..." Sango said. She looked at her owner. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Before you got me your family killed my pack," Sango's eyes widened. "Your father saw me crying over my family and decided to take me in to protect me. I gladdly took the chance and changed into that kitten. And my deamon form whenever you needed me. I grew attatched and forgot that I was like Shippo." She rose and crawled into Sango's lap. "I'm sorry I never told you." Shego shook her head and kissed her on her forhead. Smiling at the girl she pushed her toward Shippo.

"Well now your like a daughter to me. Not my pet." Looking over at Shippo and then Kagome. "Hey Kagome our kids are getting married." Sango said with a smile. 


End file.
